OUTSOURSED
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Después de aprobar su examen como shinigami, Grell es transferido a su país natal, Alemania. William se dará cuenta de que nada es igual sin el pelirrojo problemático.


El cuerpo del jovencito yace inerte en el suelo, desangrándose lentamente, en la soledad de su lujosa habitación, hace rato que quedó inconsciente, sin embargo, se trata de un letargo agonizante, en su casa nadie se ha percatado de su avería y quizá a nadie le preocupe, será una carga menos para su tío, aunque seguramente el ama de llaves pondrá el grito en el cielo y no parará hasta que las sirvientas logren lavar la gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra.

...

"_Grell Sutcliff, 19 años, nacido en Alemania. Madre de origen aleman,_ _padre ingles._ _Desde su niñez, ha radicado en Inglaterra, criado por el hermano de su padre._

_Causa de muerte, suicidio_, _desangramiento._

—Esto es trabajo de Alemania. No?— se queja una parca, no es mas que un novato que tuvo que cubrir horas extra. La cosecha de almas suicidas no se encomienda a inexpertos, por su falta de buen juicio ante un alma prometedora, sin embargo, el despacho inglés se encuentra escaso de personal, y cualquier ayuda era buena.

—Que importa, solo siega su alma y larguémonos — masculla con fastidio su compañero.

...

Hace una semana que tomó las riendas del departamento de recolección en aquel despacho, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, pero según su mentor, esto era lo mejor para él. William respira hondo y da una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Will~— una voz aguda le llama y provoca que casi se ahogue con el humo viciado, pensó que quizá en la azotea del gran edificio nadie lo encontraría, pero estaba en un error.

—Grell Sutcliff— murmura y apaga el cigarro de forma discreta, casi ocultándolo tras su espalda.

—Estabas fumando— acusa el joven pelirrojo.

—No— miente el moro. No es que le importe la opinión de Grell, pero no está de humor para escuchar sus reproches infantiles.

—No debes fumar Will.

—Bueno, no es como que me vaya a morir — se encoge de hombros y observa la colilla aplastada.

Grell mira en la misma dirección que el contrario, un recuerdo triste llega a su mente y aprieta los puños, sin embargo calla y piensa bien l que está a punto de decir, aprieta los puños. —Es malo para la piel — sonríe.

—Oh Will, te he estado buscando toda la mañana, es hora del almuerzo— el carmín le toma por el brazo afectuosamente y ambos se dirigen al interior del edificio.

—No hagas eso— William se suelta del férreo agarre afectuoso y ajusta su saco, Grell frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, aún así decide restarle importancia y continuar el camino. Su relación ha sido complicada y no es que tengan algo amoroso entre ellos, pero ciertamente se han vuelto mas cercanos, demasiado. William no lo ve mal, ni juzga al pelirrojo por sus "inclinaciones", eso es algo que no le interesa. Pero tantas atenciones le incomodan, no está acostumbrado a ser importante para nadie.

...

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos— dice Grell mientras termina de masticar y con las mejillas sucias de migajas de pan. William niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y le extiende una servilleta al pelirrojo. Grell se ruboriza intensamente y se limpia.

—Como puedes estar tan seguro?— cuestiona William.

—Sólo lo sé — Grell se encoje de hombros y sonríe. —Ahora tú eres mi jefe, no permitiras que me envíen lejos, necesitas que te proteja — dice orgulloso.

—Claro que no, no necesito que me proteja nadie.

—Eres muy descuidado con tus gafas.

—No es verdad, sólo por que me ayudaras una vez, no significa que sucederá nuevamente, honestamente, lo mejor sería que nos alejáramos — William toma sus platos y se retira del comedor, dejando solo a Grell.

Esta era su rutina diaria, almorzar juntos, hablar un poco de trabajo, Grell dirá algo que incomode a Spears y este se marchará ofendido.

—Vas a extrañarme Will, cariño— murmuró engreídamente.

...

William mira el reloj de pared de su oficina, ya pasan de las 2:00pm y Grell no se ha presentado aún, para or a comer, de hecho, Grell no apareció en todo el día, tampoco al siguiente.

—Fue transferido— explica el jefe de Spears sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Por qué?— William cuestiona molesto.

—No lo sé, Alemania lo solicitó, pero es mejor así, creen que se llevan a un gran elemento, pero no es mas que un gran problema, que ellos se las arreglen— el anciano se pone de pie ee invita a salir al supervisor Spears—Piénsalo William, ya no tendrás que fingir que te simpatiza para que no te mate, nos libramos de Sutcliff, aunque no entiendo porque Alemania lo pidió después de tanto tiempo— ambos salieron de la oficina y cada quien partió en rumbos diferentes.

...

—Tú debes ser Grell Sutcliff— el hombre extiende su mano para saludar al pelirrojo, sin embargo, este pasa de largo.

Fue una semana llena de emociones y recuerdos, Grell no había pisado Alemania desde que tenía 5 años, todos en el despacho hablaban alemán, tan fluidamente y sin problemas. No es que no fuese capaz de entenderlo, pero cuando niño, una vez que su tío se hizo cargo de criarlo, el hablar germánico estaba prohibido, fue una niñez difícil, tuvo que aprender inglés a marchas forzadas y olvidar su lengua natal, cada vez que hablara aleman, recibiría una bofetada.

En un principio, la presencia de la muerte roja desconcertó a los rudos alemanes, alguien tan colorido como Grell no encajaba en aquel despacho, mas aún, Grell no se daría por vencido y disfrutaria de su estancia.

...

—Tú me recuerdas a alguien— ronroneó Grell al oído de uno de sus colegas. El chico enarcó su ceja algo incrédulo y dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, este era el tercero en menos de media hora.

—No lo creo— saca el humo.

—Su nombre es Will, bueno, no eres tan hermoso como él, pero me lo recuerdas— Grell sonríe mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—El es muy estricto.

—Tiene que trabajar contigo, así que lo justifico— Rudgar le sonríe y enciende otro cigarro .

—No deberías fumar— reprocha Grell.

—Oblígame — el hombre de cabellos como la noche, echó todo el humo de sus pulmones en la cara de Grell, lamentará haberlo hecho.

...

—Espero aprendas a tratar a una dama— Grell se sacude las palmas de las manos y abandona aquella oficina, todos los segadores miran aterrados y una vez se marcha el hombre rojo, corren en auxilio de su colega malherido

—Eres muy guapo, no abuses de ello— Grell guiña el ojo y desaparece.

—Una dama— murmura el alemán.

...

—_Eres un mocoso muy ruidoso_— _grita su tío mientras enciende un cigarrillo_—_Si no guardas silencio— respiró hondo—te cortaré la lengua— comenzó a reír. Grell se paralizó de inmediato ante tal amenaza._

—_Ademas eres tonto_— _el viejo se puso de pie y caminó hasta el niño, tiró de los cortos cabellos y echó todo el humo apestoso a tabaco en la cara del menor. Siempre hacía lo mismo, era humillante. _

_Grell odia el humo de cigarro._

...

Los rumores de la eficiente y magnifica parca escarlata, no eran más que eso, rumores. O al menos, Grell no estaba de humor de comportarse, no si William estaba lejos.

La estancia de Sutcliff en su país de origen, no duró mucho, en cuanto pudieron, los alemanes regresaron al carmín a Inglaterra, esto no hizo muy feliz a los británicos, exceptuando a uno.

—¿Dónde estabas?— cuestiona demandante el gerente inglés.

—Te dije que me extrañarías— Grell sonrió coqueto —¿Sabes?, conocí a alguien que se parecía a ti.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo en tono molesto.

—Pero no te pongas celoso cariño, no es tan guapo como tú—Grell le abrazó con fuerza y aspiró profundamente el aroma de este.

—No fumaste ¿verdad?— preguntó inquisitivo.

—No.

—Bien— Grell sonrió y partió a su cubículo para comenzar a trabajar.

...

—¿Cigarrillo?— ofreció Eric a William.

—No, a Grell le molesta— respondió el gerente, no es que se sintiera obligado a dar una justificación, pero no le veía problema a decir la verdad, él no tenía nada que ocultar.

—¡Vaya!, eres todo un ...— Eric guardó silencio ante la mirada de muerte que William le dió —... Todo un hombre de casa— alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No digas tonterías— William tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, estaba dispuesto a probarlo.

—¡William!— Gritó Grell desde la puerta, de inmediato William arrojó su cigarrillo y el del rubio mayor al suelo y los pisó.

—Honestamente Eric Slingby, te dije que es malo para la salud, no insistas no voy a fumar— Eric quedó muy desconcertado ante el repentino e hipócrita cambio de actitud de su jefe.

No es que William le temiera a Grell, pero ciertamente, no era un hombre tonto y lo mejor era no hacer enojar al carmín.

...

* * *

**Hay una parte en el musical de la muerte mas bella del mundo, en la segunda versión, donde Grell simula estar fumando, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se deshace del cigarrillo inmediatamente y se muestra algo molesto por ello, así que decidí que sería un buen canon hacer que Grell odie que fumen.**

**Espero les gustara, es lo mejor que pude hacer. Sigo depre.**


End file.
